


Notice Me

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma is trying to get Vector’s attention. Will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito  
> Story © Gia-XY
> 
> Warning(s):  
> AU, Shounen-ai, Maybe OOC, Kid!Yuuma, Some non-formal language, Pedophilia, Author have a bad English, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.
> 
> N/B:  
> Vector is 14 years old in this FanFiction and Yuuma is 8 years old.

"Heeeeeeey! Vectooooor! Are you ignoring me!?"

Vector just stayed quiet, kept sit on the sofa with Yuuma, who tried to get his Caretaker attention, and read the magazine in his hand. Ignored by Vector, 8 years old Yuuma puffed his cheek. Then, Yuuma grabbed one of Vector’s arm, trying to get Vector’s attention.

"You’re so meanie! If you don’t talk to me in 5 seconds, I won’t talk to you again!" Claimed Yuuma.

1 ….

Vector kept reading his magazine.

2 ….

Vector didn’t even look at Yuuma.

3 ….

Yuuma felt like he want to cry at that time.

4 ….

Tears began to get flooded on Yuuma’s ruby eyes. His grip on Vector’s arm loosened.

5 ….

Yuuma was about to walk away to his room, when Yuuma suddenly felt a tug on one of his arm and something wet touched his lips.

Vector let go of Yuuma’s arm and separated his lips from Yuuma’s.

"E-eh? Vector, what …?"

Vector smirked, then pinched Yuuma’s cheek.

"It’s Vector-Nii for you, and if you want to ask me what did I do to you a while ago, you still don’t need to know for now, because you’re still a naive little kid, Yuuma-kun," said Vector, half-mocked Yuuma.

Annoyed by Vector’s words, Yuuma kicked Vector’s leg,

"I’M NOT A KID!"

Then, Vector burst out into laughter.

Vector really like to annoy Yuuma. Yuuma’s expression when he tried to get Vector’s attention and when Yuuma upset, looks adorable to Vector, make Vector always want to pinched Yuuma’s cheek. Of course, Vector always noticed Yuuma, Vector just wants to annoy Yuuma everytime Vector see Yuuma.

"VECTOR-NII, I HATE YOOOOOOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my primary language, sorry if my English is messy. I just felt want to write Vector X Kid!Yuuma AU in English. Don’t blame me on my wild imagination and my boredom! Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
